Picture Perfect
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: Sumina Suisha is a demon girl who meets chaos in a accident caused by Albedo. WHAT? chaos put the Y Data inside her? How? Why? Now Albedo's here! Oh jeez... R&R please! chaosXOC OCXOC CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Picture Perfect**

Chapter One 

I stared at his picture in my hand. I remember his name; it isn't too hard for me to forget his name. I would love to meet him again, but yet, he left. I sighed his name. "chaos…"

It all happened awhile back…

"Hey, Sumina!"

I jumped up, and shoved the picture of Yue under my pillow. I don't remember where I got it exactly, I just… had it. Ta entered my room with the most innocent look in the world. And I just knew she was up to something. "Yes, Ta?"

"I was wondering… there's this friend of mine, you see, he's in a bit of a jam and well… I told him I would help, but I found out I was busy. So, can you help him?" she asked.

"What could you possibly be doing?" I asked, confused. Usually, Ta had all the time in the world.

"My lil' angels wanted to go to the park the day he was coming…"

"But why don't you just take him with you?"  
"I can't explain. He's in a really big jam and he can't be going out in public!" Ta said. She put on her cute little ferret face that I can never say no to. "Please?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but what do I have to do, Ta?"  
"Just protect him. Hang out. You know, the normal stuff. He just can't go to places that are populated because he might be seen. Well, you can, because he can protect himself too, but err… I'd rather him not going."

"Why?"

"He's got powers too. I mean, it's not a _bad_ thing, but—"

It was taking her such a long time to answer. I was getting bored. "Alright, I got it!" I interrupted quickly. Just so she knew, I summed up what she had said to me. "Just protect him and I can go on with my daily life."

"Yeah, that's it, Sumina! I also talked to Keikei and Kyohei and 'em. You get the whole day off that day!"

My face lit up. "Really, Ta? You're the best!" I said, hugging her. I stepped back, embarrassed. "Sorry, you know. Busy schedule. Anyway, what's his name?"  
Ta paused, thinking about it. "Err… it's on the tip of my tongue… something like destruction… ruin…"

I interrupted, knowing this may take a while for her to figure out. "Anyway, what day am I meeting him on?"

"Oh, he's coming over tomorrow and staying for a day or two."

"Tomorrow, oh, alright. It's a Sunday. I'll be fine," I said. "I'll just finish up on cleaning and I'll be fine. I'm so glad I have this week off because it's the principle's birthday."

"The week?"

"Yeah, he went on vacation."

"Lucky you…"

Ta walked out of my room with her ferrets following close behind. The white one looked back at me, nodding as if saying thank you. I smiled.

"_Umi'nade_ (You're welcome)" I said back to it. It hurried off to catch up with Ta. The rest of the night was a usual quiet, Ta playing with her ferrets and teaching them weird things and I just sat in my room, daydreaming about anything that came to mind. I felt calm thinking about Yue, or what I remembered. All I truly remember is that he was my first love and he died in my arms.

Ta left early in the morning. She must've wanted to take all day with her ferrets. I was simply cleaning, when I heard the doorbell.

"Ta must've forgotten something," I said as I opened the door. But, deceivingly, I saw a boy. Looking about 16-17ish, with lightly tanned skin, silverish-white hair, and calming green eyes. His clothing was out of the ordinary. I've never seen anything like it before.

"May I speak to Ta?" he asked, his voice calm and somewhat deep.

"She left," I stated. I was thinking over in my head on how different his clothes were, not to mention his hair and eyes. "Are you the one that she said she'd look after?"

"I am," he replied.

"I was given the job of that because… she had other things to do," I replied. I bowed, as I always did. "I'm Sumina Suisha, pleased to meet you."

He bowed also. "Pleased to meet you, Sumina. I'm chaos."

_End of Chapter 1_

Author Notes: Well, this is just a preview for the whole FINISHED story. If you'd like to read the rest, please go to http/twilight-heavens. and go under Fun/Extras, then fanfiction/fanart/art... unless you would like me to post it up here, that would be fine. Whatever suits you best, please tell me ASAP, whether you send me a message or put it in as you review, it doesn't matter. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

My heart leaped when he said that last sentence, 'I'm chaos.' That voice, it left sort of a ringing sound in my heart. I shook my head to clear of the feeling. He looked at me, confused.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked, his calm voice stirring my soul even more. My heart was beating fast; I never remembered feeling this way before. I liked it a bit.

"I-it's nothing. Just a bit shocked," I replied smiling.

He seemed to wait a moment before he replied. "Did I scare you?"

I shook my head, signaling no. "No, you didn't. I just never knew Ta knew people like you. You're so different from how she's like. Oh, come in!"

I moved to the side as he walked into our, now clean, apartment room. He sat down on the couch. "You wouldn't believe how we met," chaos replied.

"I'm all ears," Sumina replied. "Would you like anything to drink?"

chaos shook his head. "No, thank you."

I sat down across from him on a comfy chair. We sat quietly until chaos started talking again. "We met at the park. I was a big mess and I'm in one too. These… people, they're after me."

"I understand," I replied, my heart not beating as fast as it did before. "Don't worry, Ta told me everything."

His face showed obvious shock. "Everything?"

"No, no," I replied, shaking my hands in protest. "Don't take it the wrong way. Everyone has their own secrets, I understand. But I know you'll be able protect yourself if you get into any trouble with me."

"And what about you…?" he asked. Oh, his voice is so cool. I love his calm voice. Wait… I shouldn't be thinking like this. He's just a guy, who's in deep trouble. And I'm just here to help, nothing more. He's only staying for two days.

"I'll be able to protect myself too," I replied instantly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure? Even against things larger than boulders?" His worry for me made me worry also. Maybe, his trouble just wasn't with some bully or company. Maybe… it was more, but either way, I can always count on my magic.

"I can. Trust me," I said, smiling again. I love to smile, but it seemed that he was in a trance for a moment. I was amazed, his face showed little emotion unless he's not careful like he was before. We both went off, lost in our own thoughts, although I could hear his. Once I realized I was eavesdropping I cast myself off of his thought and went off on my own.

Soon, I heard his stomach growl. I knew he was blushing. "I'll go make something to eat," I said getting up. I heard him say a quiet 'thank you.'

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, nothing interesting has happened yet. Just wait, the next chapter has a little more action... which appeals to me more and some others too. Just wait, Albedo will come and there'll be action EVERYWHERE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Quickly, I had a plate of curry rice, with a cup of water on the table and motioned for chaos to sit and eat. Curry rice was the first dish I had ever made by myself. I had to learn how to cook and cook fast to be able to keep my job at the café.

chaos sat at the table and started to eat the food I had made. He had really good manners for a guy. His were almost enough to challenge Onii-chan's. He finished and said, "That's as good as a friend of mine can make. You're so young too. I'm amazed."

I smiled happily, clapping my hands together. "I'm glad you like it!"

He was in that trance again. I cocked my head to the side, in confusion. Why was he always going in those trances? "Is there something wrong?"

"No," chaos replied shaking his head. "Nothing is bothering me, Sumina."

"Alright," I replied. I could've searched his mind, maybe if I did it'd be better, but I didn't. I like it better when people literally tell their secrets or thoughts. It makes life a lot better because learning everything you know when the other doesn't want you to know, and it's not the greatest.

"Aren't you going to search my mind?" he asked after I replied. "To find your answer…?"

"I like it better… when I find out from the actual person," I replied simply. Putting chaos's dishes in the sink, I smiled softly. This aura he gave off, it was amazingly soft and calming. "Life is really better off learning the answers the easy way, but…"

I looked confused at myself. "How did you know?"

"I felt a presence in my mind when I was off thinking. It was opening cracks in the doors of my memories, I figured it was you," he replied. I bowed my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do things without knowing I do it. I have no control over that," I replied sadly. I started to wash the dishes. As soon as I finished, I looked back at chaos. _"Off in his own world again,_" I thought smiling to myself.

The wall suddenly blew open to where I had just laid the dishes to dry. I snapped my fingers. I just CLEANED those dishes. But, whatever just blew the door open didn't come in. I knew they usually came in to see if anyone was here, maybe whatever came in was really smart. I was in front of the large hole in my wall instantly. "It doesn't seem like anyone is he—"

Something threw me to the ground and I felt something close around my throat. It squeezed tighter and tighter. I have to get out of this grip! In my mind, I screamed, "_Ange van Ku'n'age!_"

I heard an inhumanly scream that sent shivers down my spine and soon after, I had purplish-green blood splattered all over my body.

Chaos quickly took out this futuristic-looking gun and shot it into the air, shouting, "Gnosis materialization, activate!"

Creepy lookin' creatures popped up everywhere. It was strange, seeming him fight off what I could easily blow up. One of these 'nosis' was cloaked and had their heads towards the ground. It came up to me and I got up in a fighting position. I heard it say, "I loathe your charm."

I stared at it in a confused manner. What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly, it outstretched its arms and a mask from its face flew up above it and some snake looking aura entered my mind.

I saw all my horrible memories, the ones I hated. Then, I heard chanted, something like, "It was your fault. It was your fault."

I screamed in my mind; it hurt. It wasn't my fault for everything that happened. It wasn't my fault! I felt warm tears rush down my face. Then, it stopped, my legs were shaking from the horror I had locked away in my mind. I jump kicked the monster, but when we impacted, I saw another one of my ghastly memories from my past. I softened my kick and it continued to fight me back.

I felt sudden rage, I needed to beat the crud out of this monster. With immense power that I didn't know I even had, I punched it to the ground and continued to beat down on it. I felt chaos tear me off the monster.

"I hate YOU!" I screamed at the corpse. I struggled in chaos' tight grip around my waist. "WHY DOES A MONSTER LIKE YOU EXIST?"

"Is that truly what you think?" he whispered into my ear. I stopped struggling and he let me down. They all were gone. I stood before a graveyard of these monsters. I shook my head.

"I'm a pretty messed up girl," I replied, chuckling. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood strong. "I'm sorry for crying like that. I know a lot more people have worse problems than me."

chaos smiled softly. "It's alright."

He pointed the same gun into the air. I watched as the gnosis were fading from the ground. "Do… they do that?" I asked, pointing at them.

He nodded, his eyes illustrate me pure sadness. "They are made from nothing and they die nothing in this world."

I sucked back the rest of my tears; I promised I wouldn't cry like this anymore. That kind of crying was pathetic and I can't be that. "That's sad," I replied staring at their fading bodies.

"Gnosis materialization deactivate!" chaos shouted and it seemed that this 'materialization' force field was sapped back into the gun. He sat back down, his face calm, even after all this.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: I finally finished fixing it so only this chapter showed up. X.X How weird. Anyway, my internet is being weirded out, so... err... it may take awhile...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked over to the wall where the monsters had left their hole. I focused onto the emptiness and felt magic surge throughout my body. I outstretched my hand and it looked as if I was telling something to stop. I whispered, "_Kan'ari on ah kan ru…_" and felt the magic quickly formal a circle on the empty space, the wordings only I could read.

Instantly, the parts of the wall flew back together and looked completely different from when it had been blown open. I nodded in satisfaction and sat back down, chaos stared at me with his amazing green eyes. They almost seemed to glow.

"Yes?" I asked after a few seconds with his stare.

"That was amazing," he said, his voice showing that I had left an impression on him. I scratched the back of my head to show I was embarrassed.

"It's alright," I said. "It's what you have to learn when you meet a couple of strange people in your life."

"You said it," chaos replied, nodding. "You should meet some of my friends. Especially, Jr. He'd be so surprised in what you did when our technology usually takes so much longer to fix something that harsh."

"Really?" I asked, amazed. "Could you tell me more about your friends? If you don't mind though, if you do I'll just leave you alone about it. Actually, let's not talk about it at all. Let's pretend it never happened. That way, it'll be like I never asked you and nothing bad, if any, came up."

"Calm down," he said, his hands waving gently to tell me to slow down. "It's alright. I'd love to tell you about my friends. Jr. is really the rudest of them all. He loved the curry rice Shion made. Hers is similar to yours except a bit spicier. It was always delicious. Shion is a real genius, she helped designed this robot named KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS is an amazing battle robot. She can destroy a lot of enemies within a set limit. Shion is very kind and shy towards others."

He continued on, my mind imagining what they all looked like in my head. I could hear the stubborn Jr. speak and the quiet, yet powerful, MOMO being so happy to hear that she could meet her mother. I was so entranced in what he told me about his friends. It reminded me of my own. A little strange group of people, most total opposites and yet we all can get along and laugh.

"That's so amazing," I commented, pure amazement soaring throughout my body. It made me so happy to see his eyes brighten up a little bit to talk about his friends. "I'm glad your friends are about as rowdy as mine."

"You know," he stated, brushing a hair out of my face. "You seem a lot like Shion. Quiet and thoughtful, always thinking about her friends first and always willing to go into battle when needed."

I shook my head. "Oh no, I could never be as smart or as witty as you say she is. I'm not even close to being anyone in part of your group."

"What about me?" he asked, staring. "You're a little like me also."

I looked at him, with confusion and shock. I didn't even know anything, but his name and yet, he thinks I'm like him. He's so kind to say something like that. "Thank you. I hate to be rude, but I don't know much about you. For saying that I am much like you, you are truly kind to me, chaos."

That was the first time I said his name. He seemed to smile, understanding what I meant. "You want me to tell about myself to you?"

I shook his head. "Oh, no, no! I'm sure you would so much more prefer to keep to yourself. Please, I have already invaded much of your privacy! I couldn't accept anything more."

He chuckled softly and looked up at me. "You're completely right. Maybe I should be a bit more secretive to myself."

I nodded. "Everyone has a thing or two they must keep to themselves."

chaos sat there in silence. I had to break the silence, I felt uncomfortable now. He was giving off this aura that I couldn't figure out. It was happy, sad, and yet, neither of them. "chaos," I said quietly. He looked up at me. "Is there something you'd like to know about me?"  
"Oh," he said, shaking his head softly. "Did it seem like I was doing that? Sorry."

"Oh, no, but your aura, it feels… strange. Not to be rude or anything!" I added quickly to make sure I wouldn't have insulted him or anything. "It just feels… like you can't decide what to feel at the moment."

"My aura?" he asked, he looked at his gloves.

"Yeah, the sense of living you give off," I explained. "Well, it's hard to explain, some people can see aura, some can feel it, like me, others can smell it, but everyone makes it. But what I find most amazing is when someone can apply their aura and use it to attack! Aura, however, lasts forever, even after death. You know how you get that shiver before you see the ghost? You sense their stronger and more dense aura."

"Oh," chaos said, understanding. "And you can… feel people's aura?"

"Yes, I can," I replied smiling. "When I focus all my attention onto one person, I feel exactly the same as they do. I feel all auras though."

"And you can't comprehend what mine is?"

"No, I can. I just can't right now because… you don't know what you feel yourself," I replied, smiling happily. "Not to be corny, but I love your aura. That aura you gave off when you told me about your friends, it was so happy I felt happy also."

"I admit," chaos replied. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling either."

"You… need a hug?" I asked. He looked at me with such shock I took my statement back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just… when I'm really confused, I hug my stuffed animal and tell it all my problems and I always feel so much better. I just thought, you might need a hug."

He smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but… I'm not much of a hugging person."

I bowed my head down. "I sincerely apologize. I must've scared you bad. Maybe I should leave the room."

I got up and turned around. I was about to take a step when chaos grabbed my hand; I turned back, feeling a strange flow throughout my body. "It's all right if you stay," he told me. "I don't mind you at all. Maybe we need some fresh air."

I nodded; he was so kind to me. I was so sure he was the same to everyone else and that made me so happy. "Alright."

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: _Kan'ari on ah kan ru… _means, fix yourself. It is more towards inanimate objects than real people. However, Sumina won't use that spell on people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We left the building and started walking outside. No one was out, strange. I suddenly felt scared, like something was going to jump out at me. I slowed my breathing before any quick noise would scare me. It didn't help. I kept on seeing those memories that were forced back in my mind, thanks to that monster. I stopped walking, and my body was shaking with fear. chaos stopped also and looked back. "Is something wrong, Sumina?"

I shook my head and continued on, being a little wobbly. What was scaring me so bad? I didn't see anything wrong. Trees and sidewalks and buildings, what is there to be afraid about? I felt someone hold my hand and looked up. chaos was smiling softly at me and said, "Don't worry. I promise that nothing will jump out at you."

I did feel his grip tighten though and he seemed a little stiff.

"Ahh… hello, chaos."

We both spun around to see a white haired man. A tattered white cape was flowing beside him and clothing stranger than chaos's. "Onii-chan?" I asked, having the white hair looked almost like Fayte's.

He looked at me, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Oh, hello, ma petite. It seems I have not met you yet."

I stepped back, in fear. His eyes, they weren't… normal. They seemed to draw everything in. "You aren't Onii-chan then," I said.

"Albedo!" chaos shouted out, edging himself ahead of me while still holding my hand. "Just leave her and everyone else alone! This fight is between you and the rest of our team!"

Albedo laughed maniacally; it sent shivers down my spine. He outstretched his hand and sent out a large blast of aura straight at chaos. He hit his target and chaos was flown out of my grip and into a tree. "Oh, poor chaos."

I ran to chaos. "chaos, you aren't dead are you?"

"Of course he is, ma petite. Don't tell me you like him?" Albedo said, his arms crossed. I shook chaos.

"Get up. Please, chaos," I said, feeling anger and sadness, but more anger towards Albedo. He didn't get up. I felt a heart beat though. I stood ahead of chaos protectively. I felt anger flow throughout my body and with anger came power.

"Ahh, is ma petite getting angry with me?" Albedo mocked, grinning evilly. He looked into my eyes and glared back at me. "There is no need to change into such a glaring state at me, ma petite. But I can see you and I are of the same position."

I didn't listen, I ran forward to strike. I felt magic surge throughout my body once again and I screamed in my mind the words of my magic. Sending out blasts of fire, ice, earth, and light, I continued forward. Albedo dodged them all.

"Ma petite, your magic is no match for my powers," he told me, laughing.

I gave him an uppercut with all my power and his head flew off. I backed off and screamed. What had I done? But that wasn't the end. His head came back. "What are you?" I screamed at him.

"I'm a monstrosity, like you, ma petite," he replied. Before I knew anything, he had me in his hold. My head gently placed on his knee, his strong grip holding my arms down and his other hand above my face. He stroked my hair gently and whispered, 'Ma petite, what doth thou have in her mind?"

I had a feeling what he was going to do and I struggled. His grip was beyond my strength; I couldn't do a thing. "Let me go," I pleaded; I couldn't believe the sound of my voice. "Let me go…"

"No, ma petite, I have to see what lies within your mind," Albedo replied, still stroking my hair. I suddenly felt a jerk of pain as I felt my memories returning. From when I was born to how I met Onii-chan, every single detail came back. I screamed out in pain. I felt all my memories being drained, the pain from that was beyond description.

"Onii-chan!" I screamed out in pain, tears flowing down my face. "ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!"

"Ma petite," he whispered. "It will all be over soon."

"ONII-CHAN!" I cried out, tears blotting out my vision. I had this feeling that Albedo liked hearing me scream in pain. "ONII-CHAN, COME HELP ME! PLEASE! ONII-CHAN!"

Suddenly, Albedo was knocked away from me. I fell to the ground; the memories I had swirled back in my mind, lost until I had them in my dreams. I felt arms close around me.

"It's alright, Sumina," he told me, holding me close. "Everything will be alright now."

"Onii-chan," I said, taking in deep breaths. "You came…"

Onii-chan let me go and walked ahead, glaring at Albedo. "What the heck is your problem? When girls like that scream out for someone close to them, you know you shouldn't do it," he said, his face full of disgust.

"But who are you to ma petite? I suppose you are that… 'Onii-chan' she screamed out," Albedo said, getting up. "Hmm… probably that one by the name of Senichi 'Fayte' Aki, yes?"

"Yeah," I heard him reply. I got up, the pain receding quickly. I looked to chaos; he was still unconscious.

"Onii-chan," I said, walking to his side. "This is my battle to finish for chaos. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Is that him?" Fayte asked, pointing at the unconscious chaos. "I think he's the one that signaled for me to come. I saw this spirit float to me and tell me everything that was going on."

I panicked. "Did you really kill him, Albedo?" I asked worried. I rushed back to chaos. I still felt a heartbeat. I shook him slightly and he stirred and got up.

"Are you alright, Sumina?" he asked instantly, holding my face gently in his hands. Seeing nothing wrong, he sighed in relief. "It looks like I reached help in time."

I sighed in relief myself. "I'll fight him. I just… panicked the first time," I replied, my legs a little shaky. Such power in this guy, it made me fear him in a way. I ran in front of Onii-chan. "I'll protect you two with my life, if it comes to that."

Albedo laughed manically again. "Hahaha! You? Ma petite? Before you were just screaming for help. You expect to fight me when you already know the outcome of this battle."

"I don't care," I said, getting into a position to fight. "You won't harm these two no matter what!"

"Bring it, ma petite. Show me what you got," he responded, standing there. I ran forward, and summoned my magic to flow through me once again. I sent a protection spell to keep me alive and kicked straight through his stomach. It flew out all right, but when I took my foot out, it came back.

"Ahh, ma petite," he said, smiling back at me with mischievous eyes, "have you forgotten my power to regenerate?"

"No," I said, throwing punches on him. He dodged them all easily. Did he let me kick his stomach open to gross me out? No. That wasn't it. I looked back at Fayte and the shocks on his face from watching me kick someone's stomach out was still on. I let up my bombard and tried my best to calm Fayte down. "Onii-chan…"

I felt Albedo hold me close to him, stoking my hair. "Ma petite, haven't I told you already. We are two of the same. We are both monstrosities. No one in this world will understand what we mean."

I shoved him away. "Onii-chan doesn't even hate me! He never will!" I screamed at him. I looked back at Onii-chan, my statement falling close to a lie in my mind. He still looked at me with blank eyes. Am I… really a monster?

I shook my head. I won't let Uncle's words get to me; I won't let Albedo's words get to me! I won't let anyone's opinion change what I think about myself! I continued to fight with Albedo, sending punches, kicks and spells in his every direction. He got hit a lot and chuckled, as if it tickled.

I felt his strong grip on me as he forced my face towards Onii-chan. "Ma petite, look at his face. He must truly hate you for trying to rip my stomach open."

I shut my eyes. "He isn't. Even if he does, I can explain and chaos will be there to help me."

"Leave her out of this, Albedo!" chaos shouted, a force of aura shooting from out of his hand, multiple following close behind. I fell out of his grip again. I'm showing too much weakness. I'm much stronger than he is; I'm the disciple of death! Taking his place should be my destiny, but I won't. Why am I so weak?

"Sumina, I can take care of Albedo for awhile, the rest is up to you afterwards," chaos shouted, zapping me back to reality. I nodded and smiled.

"Do your best, chaos!" I said. "I will help you!"

Albedo smirked. "chaos, is ma petite your friend now? I'm so happy for you."

Albedo shot out a blast of aura out at light speed and chaos dodged it easily. I watched quickly before turning my back on the two.

"Onii-chan!" I said, shaking him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head and stood there gaping at me. I shook him some more, hoping to snap him out of this state. "Onii-chan! I had to! It's not my battle at all either! It's chaos's I… I just wanted to help. I didn't want you to be… I don't want you to hate me, Onii-chan!"

I shook him harder now; I could feel my nails dig into the fabric of his shirt. There was no response to what I had just said. I puffed out my cheek angrily. Chaos needed my help and if he's just going to… STARE at me like I just blew up the country all day. I would leave. I _will_ leave if he won't go back to his regular self. "I don't CARE anymore!" I screamed, my nails finally digging into the flesh of his arms. "If you're just going to hate me forever, FINE! I WILL LIVE ON WITHOUT YOU, ONII-CHAN! CHAOS WILL BE WITH ME! CHAOS CAN BE THE ONE I CALL OUT FOR HELP! I WON'T CALL OUT YOUR NAME ANYMORE!"

Onii-chan stared at me with such shock that I felt a pang of guilt, but I just glared at him. My anger towards him was so immense. I couldn't help that I did some bad stuff. I was only _human, _for the mean time. "That's right, I have chaos. Don't think… don't think I'll kill myself because you aren't there anymore. If you just keep on being this… 'Sumina is scary' Onii-chan, then… YOU AREN'T ONII-CHAN ANYMORE!"

I turned away from him. "Since I can't help you, I'm going to go help chaos. Stay safe, Fayte."

End of Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked away, my heart aching with every step I took. My words, they were so cruel. I charged into battle. This little talk wouldn't let me fail chaos. I'm here to protect him, and I will do so. I charged ahead into battle. chaos was just dodging and attacking and being overpowered by Albedo. I jumped ahead of chaos and summoned all the magic I could and said, "_Ki'migyu ne al'in'balni._"

A bright colored magic beam shot from my hand and I was shot back a little from the aftershock. I spilt Albedo's aura ball in half my magic and it continued, heading straight for him. He dodged it AGAIN. Jeez, stop moving so fast.

"Ma petite," he said smirking. "Are you done with that drama you had done over there? Have you accepted being a monster, like I have?"

I shot quick balls of lighting magic at him. Every single one hit Albedo. Albedo fought back. His hand flick towards me and I was suddenly feeling like I was being electrocuted, and I think I was. It ended quickly; I figured Albedo liked to torture his victims first. But that was bad on his account.

I felt chaos hold my hand and he nodded at me. I nodded also. He wanted me to fuse my magic with his aura. I stood ahead, one of my magic circles forming ahead of me and aiming at Albedo. He was standing still, I bet he wanted to see how much this one hurt. I summoned up all my magic and felt it all crowd in the center of my hand. I felt my backup power flow through, and I knew what that meant. My angelic wings, they appeared, large and elegant. chaos stood behind me, nestled by my left wing.

"_Nemar'a'ge_," I whispered, having a new magic in my list, and I felt my magic form into a large beam, which was shot at Albedo at light speed, but I noticed, that a large amount of aura was spiraling with my beam. I heard him scream in pain and then I blacked out.

I awoke to see chaos watching over me. I got up quickly, bumping both of our heads. I rubbed mine in pain, and he was doing the same. "chaos, your head is like a rock," I said, moaning softly in pain.

"No, that's your head," chaos replied, still rubbing his head. I giggled happily, but it hit me.

"Onii-chan!" I cried out, worried. "And what about Albedo? And everything else?"

I felt his face warm against mine and he said, "Smile!"

I did and saw a flash, he took a picture of the two of us, cheek to cheek. I blushed when he brought out digital camera. "chaos, give me a warning first. I mean, I'm not even picture-worthy yet…"

He chuckled. It was calm and gentle. Now that I think about it, everything he did was soft and gentle. "Don't worry, Sumina," he said. "Albedo isn't dead, but he was blown into many pieces and I shot them out into space. We'll be fine. As for Fayte, go look for yourself."

Fayte walked into the doorway of my room with Ta looking over at me. Her face was red, maybe she was laughing at me, or Fayte, or someone. I noticed the blotchiness of her face, maybe she was laughing so hard she cried?

Fayte looked down shamefully. Before he could say anything, I leaped out of bed and pulled his face down to my level, like chaos had done before. I let go and stepped back, examining him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked worried. "Maybe you have a sore or something! You know, maybe you are internally! Oh man, how am I gonna cure that, I mean—"

"I'm fine, Sumina," he replied, not looking straight into my eyes. "And… I'm sorry about before."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have called out Onii-chan when I woke up if I didn't care about you anymore," I replied, smiling happily. I bowed. "I do apologize for doing something so gory, maybe that's what got you off. Albedo was truly an enemy we all may not be able to beat."

"Sumina!" Ta wailed, shaking me. "I didn't know you'd have to go through THIS much trouble! I thought you just were going to fight some thugs and stuff! Not this Albedo guy!"

"Are you…jealous?" I asked, hearing that tint of jealousy in her voice. "Or are you sorry, Ta?"

"I'M BOTH!" Ta exclaimed, waving her arms. "That Albedo guy sounds so totally hot! I mean, he's got rock hard abs, right?"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment and looked back to chaos. He shrugged and I grinned. "Yeah, Ta. He sure _is_ one hot stud."

We all laughed, except for Ta, who was fuming. She turned away. "Fine, then, next time when I meet someone like chaos, I'll take the job for myself and meet someone you think is hot, but I think he's not."

Her face brightened. "Oh my gosh! It rhymed!"

I sweatdropped, Ta can be so weird sometimes. I felt arms close around me, they were Onii-chan's. "I am so sorry, Sumina," he whispered in my ear. I rubbed his cheek against mine. Onii-chan's cheeks were always so silky smooth.

"No problem, Onii-chan!" I said, after he let go of me in shock and embarrassment. His face was always so red whenever I did stuff like that. I don't see why he has such a problem and chaos didn't. I looked back to chaos. "You're not going to leave… are you?"

"I can't yet," he replied. "I have to wait for Shion and the rest of our group to find me because I have no way of finding or communicating with them myself."

"I can take you there! Just tell me where and I can get you there like that!" I said, snapping.

"How about the farthest reaches of space on a small planet we call Second Miltia?" chaos asked. I figured he was being sarcastic. I looked at him confused.

"I guess not then," I replied. I shook my head. "I guess… we should stay here then."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ta said. "Sleepover!"

She paused for a moment. "Why here?"

"I put a complete detection spell on this apartment room," I explained. "Well, I'm not sure to call it that, but… no one out of this room can sense our presence as long as we're here. It took me all day, but I'm pretty glad I did put it up. Albedo shouldn't be able to see us."

"Why did he call you 'ma petite'?" Fayte asked. "Doesn't that mean something like… 'my girl' or something?"

"It means, my little girl… err, in a friendly way, I think… I dunno," I replied.

"Wait."

I looked at chaos. "What's wrong?"

"The gnosis, they were able to come in here because they sensed me," he replied. "Well, they can't sense, but they attack whoever they were told to. So, how did they find me?"

"I don't know. I put it for any human for sure, and maybe a few beings with evil in them. I guess it's because that I've never heard of these gnosis before," I replied. I gasped. "Aww, fudge."

"Right."

"Albedo can find us," I replied, sitting back down on my bed. "If he can use the gnosis…"

"He will find us," chaos finished.

"Wait! Who's this Albedo guy?" Ta asked. "I understand he's after you chaos, but why is he looking for you? Did you steal something from him?"

"No, that's not it," he replied. "There's a data that, if the wrong person read it, the whole universe would collapse. It's called the Y Data and…"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and his eyebrows lowered. "I put it inside her."

Author's Note: NO! Poor Na-chan (Sumina)! The Y Data! Err... I'll eventually post all of the translations under Sumina's thread... but that's eventually... ummm... yeah. Sorry about that. This story is a real drama, which is weird because too much drama makes me... well... dizzy. Oh well, until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I looked at myself. I don't remember anytime when I felt something flow throughout my body—that's not true. Before we left, I asked chaos if he needed a hug. When he grabbed my hand, he must've done it.

"How did you do it?" I asked. "Data is very… difficult to fuse with another's body. Data is more for computers, isn't it?"

"Right," Fayte agreed. "How did you get it in her and how did you know that it'd actually go in her?"

"The aura she gave off, is similar to the readings of the Y Data," chaos replied. "Of course, Albedo doesn't know that the real Y Data is no longer in MOMO, but now inside Sumina. I thought, maybe, Sumina was a realian that was dropped here on Earth, but I don't think she is anymore. She's just human."

I nodded, but maybe the Y Data is what also gave me that extra boost in our battle with Albedo. I fainted to find where chaos had hidden the Y Data within me. I was still conscious, I could hear what everyone was saying, I just was looking throughout my mind and soul to see where it had gone.

"Sumina! Why'd she faint?" I heard Ta say. I wandered, looking through the doors of my mind.

"Maybe she was still tired from her last battle," Onii-chan said.

"I think… she's looking to see where I had placed the Y Data," chaos replied, stroking my hair softly. I looked around some more, no longer paying attention to what anyone was saying.

I found it, and it was extraordinary. I couldn't understand it, but it was a bunch of numbers spiraling within each other and around in a ball. In a way, it was beautiful.

I opened my eyes and got up. "I see, I see," I said, shaking my head. "Amazing chaos, but if you needed the Y Data, why did you put it somewhere else? Couldn't have you just give it to whoever you needed to give it to?"

He frowned. "I… don't know how to reach home and within the time it takes me to find the way home, I could lose it. It was all I could do," he replied seriously. I smiled.

"It's alright. I saw it, it's beautiful," I said, still smiling. He was in that trance again, like he was staring through my soul. He smiled also.

"I'm glad you think it's so beautiful. Can you read it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"Who can then?" Ta asked, confused. "We'd need some super computer to take it out and then a genius to figure it out…"

"How do you plan to take it out of Sumina?" Fayte asked, serious. I could tell he was worried too. He's almost as protective of me as he is his sister.

"Since there can be no traps within Sumina's soul, there should be no problem to getting it out," chaos said. "Not like MOMO."

"What do you mean, not like MOMO?" Ta asked.

I could sense chaos give off a, 'I'd like to keep this stuff to myself' aura, although his face showed a calm smile. I interrupted.

"Let's just skip this and uhh… go on to how we can protect ourselves from Albedo," I replied. "Except for you Ta, Albedo will need to figure out how to protect himself from you."

Ta puffed out her cheek and sighed it out. "Fine, fine. He doesn't sound _that_ cute, alright?"

I called up an illusion cast by my magic. The illusion was Albedo and my memory of fighting him. "I know a lot more about him than I rather would. First, he can regenerate—"

The scene of me flinging his head off popped up, and I instantly glanced at Fayte. He seemed all right. I hope he was. Ta gasped, however. And then she became silent as soon as his head came back.

"Second, he has more physical strength than I do. A lot more," I continued, showing how he held me to suck out my memory. "And he has the ability to suck out memories and keep them as well. Which is probably the way he'll try to suck out the Y Data."

chaos seemed to want to say something, but I continued on. "Also, it's very dangerous for any of us to be alone because Albedo could use us as bait, and I guess he does have the will to kill. He'll kill any of us at anytime or use us as bait, then kill us all."

Fayte nodded and Ta did the same, holding her ferrets close to her. "So… we'll have to stay here," I said finally. "I can't have any of us die and chaos needs as much protection as we do now. One more thing…"

I smiled happily as the illusion of Onii-chan pushed Albedo aside to save me. "Onii-chan… is either as strong or a little stronger than Albedo is, so we all have a chance."

Ta stared into the illusion as it was played over and over until I changed it. "Senichi-sama, you saved Sumina? Oh wow! My bro is a ladies' man!"

Although, this made absolutely no sense to me, I still blushed. Onii-chan sent a glare to Ta and she shut up, while chaos sat there silently, watching Fayte push Albedo away over and over again.

"Wait…"

We all stared at him, confused.

"Slow motion it, Sumina," he said. I did as he said. He watched it over and pointed at something, I instantly stopped the illusion.

"Look at that," he said, pointing at Albedo's side. I didn't see anything strange. "Albedo, he should've known that Fayte was there."

"And…?" I said.

"Maybe… Fayte is hurt," he answered. I stared at Fayte, worried.

"Onii-chan!" I said worried. "Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"Look here," chaos said, pointing at a thin faint yellow going from Albedo to

Fayte. "Something is inside you, Fayte. And… you are his bait now."

I gasped, shaking my head. Ta did the same. "No," I said. "I'll fix him. I can fix anything… almost. Just tell me what could be wrong."

"I don't know, Sumina," chaos replied.

"_Nar'ne un varn'mun ke kan a. Un ve que se'kun'van darsh. Hani? Hani?_" I replied angrily. Everyone looked at me strangely and I knew why. I must've spoken in my language again. "Sorry, sorry. I'm used to talking in that language. I never really spoke to anyone since I came here."

"Yeah… err, what did you say?" Ta asked worried.

"Nothing you want to know," I said. Anger flowed throughout my body again. I shut my eyes in my anger. I didn't know it then, but I gave out this sickening aura that made everyone want to puke. My eyes turned golden and my pupils sharp. "Curse you, Albedo…"

My aura was flowing out of my body now, making my hair levitate a few millimeters. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up; it was Onii-chan. He smiled softly and whispered the two words that probably would've only been able to stop me. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," I choked out, my aura decreased gradually. "I was weak, so I couldn't help myself. Then, you came in and now you've got something inside you. I can try and find it, but it'll feel weird to feel my presence in your body, not to mention there will be the chance that our minds would link and we would hear each other's thoughts in the real world."

"I don't know you'd want to then," Ta commented, grimacing. "There are a lot of things in that sick mind of his…"

I stared, confused. Did she mean, like, bugs? Bugs are gross. "Err, yeah. Thanks for being our comic relief gal this chapter," I replied.

"What?"

"Anyway," Fayte said, interrupting the both of us. His face was quiet a shade of red. "Sumina, there isn't any chance that I would die, right?"

"I don't think so," I replied, thinking it over. "The only way you could die is if I wanted you to. The only worry would be our minds linking."

"The only worry? Are there more consequences to this that you think wouldn't make us worry?" chaos asked. "What are the other chances?"  
"There aren't many," I replied. "The most worse one after our minds linking is probably me learning about Onii-chan's past. Well, not all of it, but bits and pieces. Nothing more."

"Anything else?" Fayte asked. I knew he'd be the one worrying the most because I was going inside of him."

"Nope," I replied, lying. "Nothing that has to go on about your safety."

"What about yours?" chaos asked, his eyes reading my soul. I shook my head.

"There isn't anything that will hurt me," I replied. In my head I added, "to the point of death anyway. Unless Fayte died already, which I doubt."

"You're hiding something," Ta said, pouting. "I know that look in your eye when you lie. C'mon tell. Tell."

"Nothing, honest," I replied. Instantly, a pulse of Onii-chan's aura hit my senses. The aura he gave off was one of worrying, of both himself and me. I nodded my head reluctantly. "Alright… there is one thing…"

"Is it going to harm you in any way?" Fayte asked. I shook my head.

"I only feel what you feel," I replied. "It's nothing much. It's just a mental task for me. If I can't go any farther… I'll leave your mind. I promise."

"How will we know you're still alive?"

"I can communicate with Onii-chan. When I go into his body, we're one," I responded. "Of course, he can say things out loud or in his head, but when I go through his memories, they're going to come back to him too. I'll find it though, and just get rid of it."

"You can get rid of it also?" Ta asked. "But I thought you could just see what's wrong."

"I can do a lot of things," I replied smiling happily. "Any last words?"

"Come back," chaos replied. "When you find it, come back. Don't try and cure it until we know what it is. There may be a way to without you having to cure it."

"Okay."

"Promise it," chaos said, his voice stern. I nodded.

"I promise!" I said, nodding. "One more thing, once I link minds with Onii-chan, I can find my way back to my body. So I don't have to be resting on Onii-chan the whole time. Just leave my body on my bed and I'll be just fine."

"What?"

I rested my forehead on Onii-chan and whispered in my mind the words to enter his body. My soul departed my body and went into Fayte's. I opened my eyes; I was in his mind now.

It was really weird to be one with Onii-chan. I walked through the hallway, thinking of where Albedo would've put whatever he put inside of Onii-chan. I walked silently until Fayte contacted me.

"Sumina, are you alright?"

"Yes, Onii-chan."

"Find anything yet?"

"No, Onii-chan," I replied, opening a door to his mind. A flash back hit me. It went by so fast I couldn't even remember what it was. I shook my head. "It's not in there…"

I felt a pulse; I didn't know what it was. It felt… strange. "Onii-chan… did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Never mind," I replied. I sprinted off towards the direction of where I thought the pulse was coming from. I ended up crashing into a door. I felt another pulse. I was sure it was through this door this time. I stopped myself from turning the knob. What if he didn't want me to find something out and it was through this door? "Onii-chan…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… open this door?" I asked politely and softly. "I feel… like maybe you don't want me to."

"I don't even know what door you're going through… and there are doors in my mind?" he asked, confused.

"I'll explain later, but… brace yourself… maybe, it might not be the best memory," I replied. I hesitated before I turned the doorknob. I pushed open softly and looked inside. "Onii-chan…"

It was the two of us… when we were little. I was a mess… a big mess. I lived in the wilderness because I couldn't go anywhere else. I felt warm tears go down my face as I watched myself become a little warmer to the boy I once thought was prying.

I felt my heart flutter with happiness with what I saw. If Kyohei had seen all this, he would've went after Fayte right on the spot.

"I feel… safe again," I heard my younger self say. "Onii-chan… thank you."

I felt so many emotions within me, a combination of Fayte's and my own. Then, I saw it. It was a gnosis, a thin ghostly one with a long black robe and markings streaking down the right arm. "What the fudge nugget are you?" I asked it. It charged for me, seeing something it could hurt.

I dodged it and charged up my magic for a clear shot. I hesitated. "chaos told me to come back. I promised."

I pointed at the gnosis. "YOU AND ME, LATER, AT THE BIKE RACKS!"

At that statement, I left Fayte's mind and floated to my own. I got up, blinking. It took a short second to get used to my own body again. Remembering how my mission turned out, I grinned. "I found it… and we're meeting at the bike racks…"

End of Chapter 7

Author's Notes: What Sumina said was partially like... "Well... what are you going to do about it?HUH? HUH?" This chapter was weird, but I like it. XD Although, chaos and Albedo are the only characters in this fic... for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It's a thing?"

"Well," I started, backtracking. "I know it's not really doing anything now. It's just in your memory, not what you know. What I'm guessing is that it's there to learn more about you and the way you fight. That way, when it leaves your body, it'll be easy to beat you up." I paused, thinking it over more. If I had gotten to fight it, I might have been able to destroy it too.

chaos, as if he were reading my mind, lowered his eyes as if to say that if I fought it and I got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. "Sumina," he told me softly, placing his hand on mine. "I'm glad you didn't fight it there."

"Why didn't you let me, though?" I asked confused.

"What about Fayte's conscious? If you were to miss and hit a part of his mind, he would be injured," chaos told me, staring at Fayte. "I understand that he means a lot to you, so I wouldn't want him getting hurt now."

I gasped, shaking my head. Immense guilt filled me, and I felt chaos squeeze my hand slightly. "I almost forgot. There was more to it then. Forgive me, Onii-chan. I almost took a shot at it. If I would've missed, the memory… it would've gone."

He smiled and ruffled my hair, and I instantly felt better. Quietly, he said, "Well, that would be alright. I would, at least, know you were trying to help me. Don't worry over it too much, alright?"

I nodded and smiled happily. "Alright, Onii-chan!"

Everyone, other than me, got up and walked out of my room abruptly. I lowered my eyes and told myself the willing truth that no one else would. _Onii-chan did care._ He didn't want my mind and his to become one. He, like everyone else, likes privacy in their own minds. I felt something rip at me, the pain getting stronger and stronger and I looked up. The pain ceased. No one was there, but my wings… they came out, feathers flying about. And purple blood covered my hands and was mixing with my own cursed color of blood, black.

What the heck was going on?

I found myself in the middle of a town. I had wiped the blood on my jeans before I had gone. No one paid attention to me as I walked down the road. I saw Onii-chan and Ta walking past and I waved, calling out their names. They seemed to not be able to hear me; they didn't even look up. I screamed out their names, waiting for them to turn and smile as usual. But they didn't.

What the heck was going on?

Suddenly, they shrank into the shadows of a building and I followed. I was ambushed by two gnosis, similar to the ones who had attacked me back inside the hotel room with chaos.

I stared past the gnosis after I had dodged a quick attack. Onii-chan and Ta stood at the end of the alley; their bodies ripped open and blood spurting out. I felt myself throw up from the awful sight. I glared at the gnosis. What the heck did they do to them? Eat them? I charged ahead, not caring what happened to me anymore. I killed both of the gnosis. The gnosis lay dead ahead of me, their purple blood covered my hands and mixing with my own cursed color of blood, black. I wiped the blood on my pants and ran to the middle of town.

I paused. How weird I felt like I had already done something like that. I shook my head, but everyone disappeared. I found myself walking, now, in a wide plain of dead people, a scythe in my hand.

I wore a black robe and walked past. No one could defeat me. For I was death, and death never loses. I found many spirits begging to be alive another day. I ignored them.

There was a flash and I saw Albedo, laughing maniacally. But, what else was new? He pointed at me and I felt incredibly weak and powerless. I heard an ear-splitting scream and covered my ears to stop the noise.

"Ma petite, don't tell me you want to give up now," he said. "I just started to toy with you. We'll have lots of fun together, ma petite."

I shot up and screamed, my night black, leather demon wings flying out by instinct. Everyone suddenly ran into the room and looked at me like I had just destroyed Tokyo Tower. I didn't need to know why; they saw my wings. I also found myself drenched in black and purple blood. "What the heck happened…?"

"That's what we'd like to know," chaos replied, observing everything. "You fell asleep and what happened next what only you know."  
"I remember… having blood on me… purple and black. I saw my wings come out… Onii-chan and Ta died by the gnosis… defeating the gnosis… screaming and…" I shut my eyes in anger. I think… I think, _he_ knew where we were now. If not, he wouldn't have come into my dreams. We were in big trouble now. "Albedo."

End of Chapter 8

Author's Note: I will try and find what Sumina's words meant... which means I gotta go look around my site. Hope you don't mind. I'll post it up in her thread once I find it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I could feel all the uneasiness that came into the room once I said his name. Ta's eyebrows leaned back to show she was worried, but shakily said, "Hey, maybe it means that he's searching for us, you know. It doesn't mean that he actually found us yet!"

"But… I think he has a feeling where we are," I replied. "I think, it's either he knows, or I contacted him by mistake."

"How can you contact him by mistake?" chaos asked quickly. I felt ashamed; I didn't mean to. If I see someone in my dreams, I'm usually contacting them. I know so because my family has already told me that I creep them in their sleep.

"Remember when you got knocked out and contacted Onii-chan spiritually? It's the same for me. If you leave your body, you have to come back to it… and he may have also followed my spirit back to where we are," I replied calmly, even though I was scared on the inside. Okay, okay, I admit, I was beyond scared. I barely had enough sense to stop myself from shaking like a little scared kid in a haunted house.

"This is nice," chaos replied, shaking his head sadly. "I can't believe that there's a chance that Albedo knows where we are."

"Then, I can do something about that," I answered proudly. I didn't have an idea yet, but I knew if I kept this up, one would come sooner or later. I waved my hand and said some mumbo-jumbo words that _sounded_ authentic. I call it authentic fakeness. I'm very proud of it.

"What did you do?" Fayte asked after I had finished. As I thought, an idea popped into my head. I smiled and shook my head childishly.

"Sumina doesn't know aaanything," I replied with a cute wink and then I jumped out the open window in my room. I was pretty sure that the whole group was gawking at my unusual behavior. Hey, what can I say? I couldn't tell them yet.

My plan would work out perfectly. I would lure in Albedo and finish him off right there. I was sure I could do it. With this newfound courage, I felt as if I could do anything. I ran into the middle of the park and screamed, "ALBEDO!"

I felt a warm breath on my neck and a whisper in my ear that said, "Yes, ma petite?"

I shivered when I heard his voice. Why did he have to be so darn creepy? I swallowed my fear, swirled around to face him and stood straight. "I want to fight you. If you win, you can kill me. If I win, I want you to leave."

"Oh, ma petite," he said, gently holding my red streak in his hand. Pulling his hand back, I watched as my hair fell in front of my face. "I would _never_ want to kill you."

Oh, right. That's only why he almost killed chaos before. I crossed my arms, but I sensed a blood-lust aura from him. I almost switched into battle position, but I didn't want to give away that I knew what was coming.

"If anything, ma petite," Albedo continued with a diabolical smile, "I WOULD TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!"

I quickly flipped backwards, dodging his karate chop. Landing on my feet, I quickly laid back, my head almost touching the ground. Phew, another dodge from his attack. My hands darted to the ground, palm down and my fingers facing the direction I was in. In lightning speed, I placed my weight on my hands and kicked at Albedo with both of my feet. Direct hit!

He flew backwards into a tree on the other side of the park. I didn't let my time go to waste. I charged up to him a second later and laid lightning fast punches on him. On my tenth punch, he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. I rolled away just in time to avoid getting kicked on.

Does this guy have ANY manners towards girls?

"How did ma petite get better?" he asked me, smirking.

I smirked back. "Analyzing your technique from the last time we fought. I went easy on you there because you took my by surprise," I replied. Although, this was about half true, I wasn't about to let him know that. I was weak last time, the second time I know better.

I closed my hand into a fist and flicked my fingers out. "_Electre'an Spital._" I felt the electricity flow through my fingertips. By the time I finished this small enchantment Albedo was waiting for me.

"Ma petite, tired already?" he asked. What a liar! He probably knows what's in store for him! Oh, when I get done with him, he won't know anything anymore! I charged up and slammed a punch right into him. But, he didn't move! That Albedo was waiting for it! GOSH! I did a quick back flip, kicking upwards to hit Albedo's head and avoided the deadly attack. I had left his chest open with blood squirting out. Eww.

"Ma petite, you will need MUCH more than that to defeat me," Albedo said with a slight smirk. He waved his hand and lightning came from under me. I cringed in pain, but it was over as soon as it began. I took a quick breath and Albedo was already behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's over, ma petite."

"I will NEVER lose to you again," I replied, chomping down on his arm. Eww, it tasted weird. Albedo let go of me, his arm writhing in pain. He ripped his arm off, either to lose the bite marks or to gross me out. I didn't know which.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Albedo screamed. Okay, so it wasn't either of them. But I didn't do anything! I just bit him.

"Just kidding."

Albedo wrapped both of his arms around my waist and I was stuck. I heard him mumble a spell, but I didn't feel anything. Weird. And now, this sucks. My hands are at my sides because he's holding me. I heard my name being called and I used a quick spell. "_An'mari car'que_!"

Onii-chan, Ta, and chaos couldn't get into this battle now. They all slammed on the barrier I had just created to keep them out. My last resort had to be used now.

I scrunched down a little and jumped right back up. I probably disfigured his jaw, seeing how my head hurt a lot. He let me go and I got out of reach. While he was still distracted from his jaw, I charged back up and did a mid-air kick right in his stomach. Jumping up, I shot bolts of fire right at him, every surge sending me higher. After my last surge, Albedo appeared beside me.

"Kind of rude to shoot at someone when they're down, huh?" he asked. Seeing him suddenly next to me almost sent me into shock. My angelic wings shot out of my back, white feathers flying everywhere. My barrier lowered, but no one came to help me. I hope they knew that I only wanted to fight him because I didn't want anyone to get hurt by him. Even if this was chaos' group's fight, I wanted to relieve them of this nuisance. I dodged a quick punch by Albedo and counterattacked. Albedo was sent flying back to the ground. But he did it for emphasis. What a JERK. I was breathing heavily now. I barely had any fight left in me. I was tired, from both the dream and the fighting.

Suddenly, a ship flew past us and a group of people jumped from it. I think it was them. Shion, MOMO, KOS-MOS, Jr., and Ziggy had all jumped from that ship. My wings suddenly zapped themselves back into my body and I free fell from, at least, 200 feet off the ground. I closed my eyes.

Is this the end for me?

End of Chapter 9

Author's Note: OMFUDGE, I almost forgot about this story... the next chapter is the final chapter, so... yeah. I plan on deleting this story in a couple months. If you want to read it and understand what Sumina-chan is saying, you'll have to wait until I upload it onto my site. X3 sorry for the inconvience.

I can tell I wrote this a year or two ago,

Sammy


End file.
